


Your Shadow

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Series: Ineffable Poetry [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: A love letter from Aziraphale to Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875469
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Your Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the poetry of Ineffable Colors :)

I can’t escape your shadow.

It’s a specter in my mind.

Expectation, motivation,

A klaxon warning sign.

I can’t escape your shadow.

It’s every sonnet I’ve ever heard,

It lurks in every book I’ve read,

In the space between the words.

I can’t escape your shadow.

It’s in the music I love best,

Every breath, every note,

And every bar of rest.

I can’t escape your shadow.

Though it may sound strange to some,

In ev’ry bad decision I’ve ever made

That’s led to a great outcome.

I can’t escape your shadow.

When I swear that I don’t care,

It’s the silence at my doorstep

When I’d hoped to see you there.

I can’t escape your shadow.

I prayed daily that you’d come,

Longed to see your smiling face

Blocking out my sun.

I can’t escape your shadow.

It’s the straightness in my spine,

My steady hand, my beating heart,

Courage you helped me find.

No, I can’t escape your shadow.

It’s the darkness deep inside.

It haunts me ev’ry day of my life,

‘cause I’m forever on your side.


End file.
